


Haunting Me

by person_over_here_16



Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Best Friends, Bisexual Chase, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Coming Out, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous, Jealous Riley, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6263074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/person_over_here_16/pseuds/person_over_here_16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley is hopelessly in love with his best friend, Chase. But Chase is so unaware, he loves taking him with him to get his dates. What happens when Chase learns the truth during a game?</p><p>////</p><p>I suck at descriptions, sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunting Me

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first story here. I really hope you enjoy it. Also, my apologies for the description, I'm terrible at those. Just a short little thing, nothing big.

Just look at him.

Staring at this random girl with fake lips and boobs and they literally just met.

This is so pathetic.

This bleach blonde bimbo is just flipping her hair around and he falls for it. Oh, now she's touching his arm.

In case you can't tell, I'm in love with Chase. For some unknown reason, he loves bringing me to the mall so he can flirt with girls. He tells me I should take tips from him so I can get a pretty girl. But, he doesn't know I like guys - specifically him.

I watch him laugh at this girl before she gives him her number. He walks over to me. I look away and sip on my soda. "Riles, you weren't even watching me!" He said as he sat down. I shrugged and chuckled, setting my drink down. "I got bored." I said to him. He placed a hand on his chest as if he'd been stabbed and gasped. "You think I'm... boring?" He joked. I rolled my eyes as he laughed at himself.

"She wasn't even pretty. She looked like a barbie doll gone wrong." I remarked. Chase snickered and shrugged. "You aren't wrong."

He took his phone out and swiped into his messages. "It's Shelby. She wants to know if she should rent a movie for the party." He told me. Shelby was having a party for some unknown reason. I think it's because she's just in a party mood. I shook my head. "Nah, we probably wouldn't watch anything." I said. He nodded and texted our friend.

~~~

"Riley, what are you doing?" Kendall asked as she typed something on her computer. I had notebook in my hand and was writing down... um... private stuff. "Nothing." I replied. Kendall stood and approached me, taking the notebook and reading what I wrote. "Riley, really?" She asked. "You still haven't told him?"

So I was writing down ways to tell my best friend I was gay, who cares? "No... How do you tell your straight best friend you're gay and have a crush on him?" I questioned, letting my head fall back. Kendall put the book down and sat next to me. "Not like this. Look, Riley, you can't just write down a script and prepare yourself. Just tell him how you feel." She explained.

I looked into her eyes. "He's straight. What if he resents me? What if I ruin everything?" I asked. Kendall shrugs. "I'm sorry, Ri, but this is life. You'll never know until you actually do it."

I close my eyes and cover my face with my hands. "This is too stressful." I mutter.

"Do not stress over it, Riley." Kendall stated as she walked to her computer. "Go take a walk or something to get your mind off everything."

I nod and exit the building. I decide to walk to the beach. I always felt calm there.

As I walk on the sidewalk, I listen to the waves crashing on the shore. I sit on a rock and look to the horizon.

Maybe Kendall is right. I shouldn't stress over it. When I'm ready, I'll tell him I like guys. Maybe it'll be soon because this secret is killing me. Chase is a good guy, after all. He'll talk to me and be fine with it.

"Riley!"

I looked to see the mousey haired idiot himself. I smiled and waved at him as he rode closer to me on his skateboard. I jumped off the rock and walked with him. "I've been looking for you everywhere." He said. "I just met this girl, her name's Jess and she wants to meet you." Oh, no! Chase, why can't you just be a good friend and not set me up.

"Chase, I don't do blind dates." I lied. I totally do but not with females. Sorry, ladies. He sighed and nodded. "I get it. Sorry, mate. Shoulda checked first." He said. There was a silence between us.

_Come on, Riley. Tell him. He's right here, you have nothing to lose!_

_Yeah, except your friendship..._

_Shut up, inner voice!_

I took a deep breath and looked to Chase. "Hey, Chase, I need to talk to you about something." I said. We stopped and he looked at me seriously. "Yeah?"

_You can do this._

"I..." I started.

_Come on._

"I... I met someone."

_Wow. Okay. Smooth. Good luck getting out of this._

Chase clapped. "Yes! I knew eventually my awesomeness would rub off on you! What's her name?" He asked, putting an arm over my shoulder. We continued walking and I looked to the ground. I knew I couldn't do it. Now I had to figure a way out of this. "You'll know her. I want to keep it a secret, though." I said.

~~~

"Riley, that is the most embarrassing thing I have ever heard."

"I almost want to cry."

I looked at Tyler and Shelby in disbelief. "You guys are the worst friends ever, you know that?"

Shelby rolled her eyes and took a sip of her drink. She took a breath and looked at me. "Listen, Riley, I love you, but you really, really,  _REALLY_ have to tell Chase. It's killing you from the inside out." Tyler nodded in agreement. "He's the nicest guy on the planet. He's a jerk but when it's serious, he'll be serious."

Koda ran to us. "Come! We play Truth and Dare!" He said with excitement. Ivan passed us and looked to Tyler. "What is this Truth or Dare, they speak of? Is it a curse?" He questioned.

We sat in a circle. I was in between Shelby and Chase. "I'll start." Tyler said. "Ivan, Truth or Dare?" Ivan gave a confused look, still confused on the game. Eventually, we got to Shelby. "Riley, truth or dare?" She asked. I hated dares. People gave me terrible ones. "Truth." I stated.

"Who was your first kiss?" She asked.

Dang.

"I... I've never been kissed before..." I replied shyly. Everyone looked to me in surprise. Shelby took the pressure off me. "Riley, ask away." She said.

As the game continued, Chase's turn came up. He smiled at me. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

Chase rolled his eyes. "Lame." He muttered playfully. "Who is this mysterious lady you were talking about?" He asked. I looked around to see Tyler, Kendall and Shelby giving me the same look. Their heads tilted, mouths gaping and eyes squinted. I looked back at Chase, who waited patiently for my answer. "I really don't want to talk about it."

"It's truth, you need to tell the truth, Riley!" Chase said with a laugh.

"Chase, I don't want to talk about it!" I said with slight aggressiveness.

"Why not?"

"Because it's you!" I yelled before covering my mouth. His smile faded and everything seemed to stop. I just ruined my life, I knew it. "What?" He asked. I stood and left the room. Kendall and Tyler called for me but I ignored it. I went outside on the balcony and sat on one of the chairs. I put my head in my hands, which ran through my hair. I felt the tears streaming down my cheeks. He probably hates me now.

I heard the sliding door open, footsteps following. "Riley." Chase said sternly. "Can we please just talk?" I looked up at him as he sat down next to me.

"I know you think I hate you. Shelby and Kendall told me what you've told them. Why would you think that about me? Why would you ever think I'd hate you?" He asked, voice cracking by the last question. I looked at him to see a tear start running down his face. "It hurts me to know that you think I would ever hate you. And I have to confess something to you. I'm not straight. I'm bi and I have a huge crush on you. You are the first guy to ever do this to me. I like you a lot, Riley Griffin. I really do."

I stared at him with tears still in my eyes. "Please say something." He begged. I took his hand in mine, my thumb rubbing against his. He smiled at me, and I smiled back. We both stood and hugged, my head resting on his shoulder. He swayed side to side, his hand running up and down my back. My fingers gripped his shirt tightly before he pulled back. "So you've never been kissed?" He asked. I shook my head. He smiled and got close to me. "Now you have." He whispered before placing his lips softly against mine. I had no idea what to do so I kissed back. Chase smiled into the kiss, moving his lips against mine.

I don't know how much time passed before he pulled away. He was panting, as was I, and staring into my eyes. I grabbed his hand again and smiled. "That was great." I said. "So, bisexual?"

Chase shrugged and smirked. "More like Riley-sexual now." He said.

I rolled my eyes. "You're a dork. Come on." I said, leading him back inside. The group was all in the circle and looked to us, then their jaws dropped. "Yeah, we're dating."

"Wait, isn't he, like, a womanizer or whatever that woman with spears calls it?" Ivan asked.

I sighed as I lied against Chase, he stroked my arm. "So, Tyler. Truth or dare?"


End file.
